Dark Embrace
by Chandra Migina
Summary: As children they were the best friends, but their destinies were already set. When Naruto became the angels' knight, he had to lock away his feelings. However, years later the new king of demons returned to finally claim his chosen mate. But was it really Sasuke who betrayed him? Sasunaru, yaoi, demon, angel, mpreg, corruption, one shot, MiCD, AU, COMPLETE


**Dark embrace**

 **Plot:**

As children they were the best friends, but their destinies were already set.

When Naruto became the angels' knight, he had to lock away his feelings. However, years later the new king of demons returned to finally claim his chosen mate. But was it really Sasuke who betrayed him?

Sasunaru, yaoi, demon, angel, mpreg, corruption, one shot, MiCD (minor character death), AU, COMPLETE

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Well okay, another one shot. Certainly not my best work – it's just too much and too little place to write it although it's already that long), I still wanted to finish it =)

The idea came to me after excessive listening to Within Temptations, Kamelot, Evanescence and Nightwish – well I guess you get the idea.

Especially the idea with the angels was inspired by the music video of Fire and Ice by Within Temptations ( watch?v=ve2pS-jxXz0).

Okay. What else can I tell you.

Oh yeah, sadly I don't own Naruto – otherwise I would have changed some aspects, starting with their first kiss, and maybe put some more into the story.

Because I'm already at that point this will be **Yaoi aka man x man**. So you know that lovely sentence, but if you are under 18teen or don't like that stuff, please ignore it, but leave it for others.

Some other warnings at this point too.

There will be **violence, bad language, rape** (only mentioned), **Minor Character Death** , and **blood**. I will describe some of those too, and although it won't be too detailed, it will still be bloody.

Well knowing you guys will say something about my perfect grammar and spelling skills I'd like to remind you, that I'm not American. So I learned English only as a second language at school.

So be warned there will be mistakes, it's just harder if you write in a foreign language.

Also.

I dedicate this story to one of my best friends Marlene W. for always patiently listening to me, spinning my new ideas.

Well.

That was it from my part and finishing like always. If you didn't take off yet, please enjoy the story.

* * *

 _The destiny of a forsaken love_

Looking around the barely busy road, his sky blue eyes were already trained to look for the small details. Finally finding his destination Naruto headed straight for one building. His travel had brought him to a small village, where he had heard some rumors cursing around, about a powerful demon commanding others.

Lucky for him he had found a quiet inn, perfect for his needs. It was't much, a bed, a small table and a chair. Some warm meal, and the anonymity he enjoyed so much, covered his wishes. However, for the moment he needed something different. A place where people would go in and out, where they were present, just like the bar at the end of the street.

Always full, most of them were townspeople, with little interaction with strangers. They were clearly spending their evenings at the pub, rough men, trained from their long days on the fields, cultivating the harvest. It was a simple inn, dim lights, most of the candles weren't even lit to save the money, however, it seemed surprisingly cozy.

Slowly walking closer to one of the tables, the blue eyed male knew he was drawing attention to himself. Instead he played it cool, asking them if he could join them for a drink. At first they had seemed quite hostile, trying to talk their way out. Only after he had shown them with a sight the hilt of his sword their mood changed.

Engraved on the pommel, was the seal of the angels' knight. Instantly they turned white, afraid their behavior would cause them trouble. However, the tanned man had simply sworn them to be discrete, while questioning them for more information.

Naruto was already used to their prying eyes, studying every part of his body. His broad shoulders, the firm muscles, strengthened from his yearlong training. The blond short hair, like the sun, idiotically mistaken for another holy sign of his destiny. Just like his sky blue eyes, or the faint marks on his cheeks, actually coming from a past fight. But also the knight's armor, hidden under his cape, not to draw unwanted attention to himself.

Smiling politely, he had allowed the men to invite him to his beer, "So what do they tell about these demons. A herd if I was told right."

"Ay fella, half a day's march away. Nasty beasts, poi—poissenonous … poisonous tongues. Etched ne bud-dy of me the sh—shoulder away," one of the workers told him. A tough guy with short brown hairs and small eyes, dressed in a dirty shirt, already a little high on his alcohol.

They were simple people, tending to their daily cares, and caring for their families. Nodding in approval the knight could already imagine everything. Thanking the men for their help Naruto soon left them, searching for his bed to spend the night. He had to think about tomorrow, and plan his strategy.

After all his life had never been the same, not ever since he had killed his first demon twelve years ago. He was only a child, barely ten at the moment, when that vile creature attacked the village. He was living at the orphanage run by the nuns. Where the tanned boy together with his best friend had grown up together, being inseparable. Until the raven haired teen had left. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore, probably frightened by all the attention Naruto was receiving.

Not only others were all at once interested in him, but then the voices had started in his head. First only as whispers, he had soon figured out how to form words out of their mumbling. They had told him who he was. He was their knight, destined to free humanity from the demons. Just a child and already told to shoulder the weight of the world.

Tiredly the young man lay down in his bed, smiling sadly, when he remembered the warm embrace of his best friend.

~ooo000ooo~

If it wasn't for Sasuke, he would have cracked down already. It was late at night, when the raven haired boy found him.

He was three years older, always wearing black or dark blue clothes, and was like a brother to him. Earlier that day he had first heard the voices, clear and loud this time, foretelling him his fate.

And he had hidden in the broom closet of the church, silently crying. Why should he be the one to actually do that? He never asked for anything like this. Instead, he wanted a simple life, staying best friends with the pale boy, find a woman, marry and have children.

But when that thing attacked them, everything changed. A horrible creature, little resemblances with a human. The skin grey and dry, clinging to its ribs. Eyes pitch black, horns showing off and two bat-like wings, torn and leathery.

He was growling at the children playing in front of the market, trying to attack one of the girls who had slipped, hoping to get away. Panicked all the villagers had gathered, with forks and torches, aiming to frighten the beast away.

However, it had only animated the demon further, blindly attacking around him with poisonous spit. Only when its venom had hit one of the men, screaming in agony, when his left shoulder started to dissolve, Naruto had awakened from his scared stiff.

Without thinking he had pulled free, running to his friend, and pulling the blond girl to her feet, dragging her behind him. Shocked the villagers had watched him, but couldn't get closer, without the demon hissing at them again.

For some reason the blond boy seemed to irritate it, and it didn't want to attack. However, after one of the men foolishly tried to sneak up on the monster from behind, it simple threw the fragile human against the next wall. Filled with rage it attacked its prey, charging at the blond boy and the little girl.

However, before it could strike him, before its claws could tear his skin form his bones the beast screamed in agony. Suddenly soft light erupted from the market place, glowing from within Naruto.

Startled the village had witnessed the little boy, and some of the older ones had reverently fallen to their knees.

They had heard the stories of an angels' sent hero, of a man born with the holy powers to free them from this plague. And they were foretold the signs, generations from generations, if only to give them some hopes to live on.

However, here before their very eyes a young child without a heritage had proven himself worth the angels' powers. It certainly must have been his bravery, trying to protect the poor girl. What fortune it was he had been brought to their small town, given into the care of the convent.

It seemed ironic, when no one heard the small cries and saw the tears. Albeit the young boy, weeping when an unbearable pain erupted from his back. He was bleeding, the tanned skin torn apart and his shoulder blades aching with pain.

Instead they all watched the demon, when it finally attacked him, barely touching the heaven sent child, it had quickly retorted, screaming in agony. His already unhealthy looking skin was turning black. Looking up irritated it soon charged into full furry, growling at the scared humans. Seeing its opportunity, it had struck again this time aiming at his heart.

But the same soft light of before only repelled it again. However, this time it went worse.

Suddenly the creature screamed as if tortured, withering on the dirty floor. Starting from his fingers, where he had touched the boy, the blackness slowly growled. Turning rotten the ebony flesh smelled gross, rapidly dissolved itself.

It wasn't a quick death, instead the monster screeched terrifying, the sound hurting in the ears. It was rotting alive, burning through its body without flames. Eating away it's flesh until only bones were left.

The whole spectacle had only taken some mere minutes. Enough for everyone to stare in eusebeia at the clean, white skeleton that turned to dusk the moment a low breeze caught its remains.

Still startled everyone only stared at the young boy astonished. Before their eyes was a child, who had fallen on his butt, when the wave of the energy hit him. However, what everyone was looking at were two huge white wings, attached to the small boy's back. His shirt was tattered and afraid he stared at everyone around him.

It had taken them some time to return to their senses, but when they did they cheered at the little boy, and praised him high for what he did.

Only one person had seen the scared look on the blond's face, frightened when small hands had tried to pull at his wings, before he had to accept that they were actually attached to his shoulders.

It had taken Naruto some time to learn to use them, how to retrace them and for a while he was mostly running around shirtless, until he figured out to actually modify his clothes.

~ooo000ooo~

Turning around he moved in his bed, as if he felt the cold entering the small room. He had undressed his armor, lying on a small chair, only his sword was next to him, always ready if he might need it. Although he didn't feel the foreign presence, falsely lulled to sleep.

Stepping out of the shadows a figure crawled closer to the sleeping hero. Forming the silhouette of a young man, mist wrapped around his body, following his every movement.

For a moment the intruder remainder silent, just staring at the dreaming beauty. He wasn't surprised how easy he could enter the room. The blond never seemed to care to ward his chambers.

Although he was certain the human would feel it, if he were to directly attack him, he wouldn't sense his presence if he kept quiet. Marbling the beautiful young man who he had grown into, his eyes turned red with lust. Oh how perfect his chosen had turned out.

He still remembered that day he had watched him kill one of his brothers. Following the blond Sasuke felt his eyes darkening.

An unbelievable rage grew within him, nurtured by the happy, sick scene displayed in front of him. His grip tightened around the small branches, snapping the twigs in his hand. How could this despicable creature dare to hurt one of his brothers.

Feeling his fingertips hurt, long black, nails elongated, and his black eyes darkened with furious powers.

 _How he wished to lace forward and dig his fangs deep into the human, tearing out chunks of flesh._ Terrified the raven stumbled back a few steps. He couldn't believe what had just overcome him. Naruto was his best friend, how could he even imagine to hurt the one person who stood by his side, when everything else collapsed around him.

~ooo000ooo~

 _After his brother had killed his family, only to smirk at the raven, when he woke up again. He was lying in a pool of blood, afraid to look around and yet could look away. They were all dead, the whole clan that had met in the chef_ _'_ _s house was slaughtered._

 _Body parts were sprawled around the room, when a small child screamed. Awakening from a nightmare, only to find out it was real. He was frightened when his older brother came closed on him, revealing long fangs and sharp nails, ready to strike down. He had laughed, told him it was fun to kill everyone, and he just let him live to repeat it._

 _Before their eyes he had changed. The youngest of the Uchiha clan was playing in a separated room, when he heard the knock. A visitor for his parents, however, the messenger brought bad luck._

 _It didn't take long, before he heard the first cries. He would always recognize his mother_ _'_ _s voice, even laced with pain. And startled he had jumped to his small feet, running outside to a terrifying scene. In front of him, his father was lying on the wooden floor, his mother staring panicked at his white face. Although he was still too young to understand the concept of death and murder, but he could tell his parents weren't alright._

 _However, his own eyes darted right to his brother. Whatever was wrong, he seemed to be the source of it. Stepping out of the shadows, the small boy gasped in surprise._

 _Before him was a demon, eyes dark with magic, nails long and thick, and pointed ears. His clothes were drenched with blood, and in his hands he still held the beating heart of their intruder._

 _Albeit the pale face showed no difference. It was frightening, but it still was his brother he was looking at. Long, black hairs that were half hiding a round shaped ruby earring, dark eyes calculating everything, before they landed on him._

 _He had heard stories about theses monsters, but he couldn't believe his aniki to be one of them. However, before he could see more, his mother had stumbled to her legs, pulling him back into the room. Her clothes tattered and smeared with blood too, the purple blouse darkening where it hid a nasty wound._

 _Sasuke had no idea what had happened, but he could hear the screams and the sound of a fight. But every time he tried to pull away his mother only hugged him tighter, shielding his eyes from the truth. She had feared that day, yet she knew what was happening. And although she couldn't hope to the angels, she still prayed for her sons. Whispering and caressing the weeping boy, she shed her own tears silently, trying to comfort her child to sleep._

 _Mikoto was a loving and caressing woman, who was dedicated to her family. She loved her husband and the two sons she was bestowed with, albeit their dark future. She had talked to Fugaku, about their children_ _'_ _s fate, and they had soon decided that they would try to protect them for as long as they could. Now her time was soon up, but even in death she wouldn't allow the angels to hurt her family._

 _Willing the distressed boy to sleep she felt her own life slowly leaving her, only hanging on until she heard the door squeak over the floor. Her dark hair was loose, hanging messy, when her black eyes looked up. In the doorframe her oldest son was waiting. She didn't need to ask him what had happened, she could already guess it. Instead she offered him a sad smile, before she hugged her son a last time, pressing a loving kiss to the sleeping boy_ _'_ _s face._

 _"_ _Please, take your brother and protect him. They will come after you two, you must always be there for him, my son,_ _"_ _the pale woman whispered, her hands red from the blood of her husband, when she stroked her son_ _'_ _s cheeks._

 _"_ _Mother, won't you come with us?_ _"_ _the older brother pleaded. He had already lost his father; he didn't want to lose his mother too._ _"_ _No my child, I'm sorry. But my place is with your father, but you have to protect Sasuke. You know who he is, they told us, when he was born. Protect him, Itachi, but let fate find its own way to unveil his destiny._ _"_

 _Nodding his approval, the pale demon couldn't hide his own tears. Instead he moved closer, placing one clawed hand on his mother_ _'_ _s neck and snapping it. He was fast, the human wouldn't have seen him, nor felt any pain. Instead he pulled his brother in his embrace, he shouldn't see his parents dead when he woke up._

 _But he would fulfil his mother_ _'_ _s last wish and allow Sasuke to remember on his own. Instead he placed the small boy back in the other room, waiting for him to wake up._

 _And he had frightened his brother. Without touching him he moved closer, nose smelling at the juncture between neck and shoulder,_ _"_ _Foolish little brother, your time hasn't come yet. But soon the demons_ _'_ _blood will awake, and then I will return for you._ _"_

 _Shaking his head, the pale man couldn't believe his naivety. He was blinded by what others told him, instead of figuring it out on his own. After his brother had vanished he was alone. Leaving the trembling survivor of the Uchiha clan behind, he had run away. Stumbling into the forest and the rain, hoping to die. But he was found by travelers, and brought to the convent._

 _There he stayed, bored with his life until the day a small baby arrived. A boy, beautiful at such young age, and capturing his heart the moment his blue eyes fell on him. It was one year later, when sister Marry came running into the hall, the small baby in her arms, who wouldn't stop crying. The raven haired male remembered how annoyed he was at first, and only got up to quiet that_ _nuisance._

 _However, when that little boy looked straight at him something changed. Unbeknown to everyone fate had rewritten itself, and a destiny already prophesied changed._

 _But that was in the future, instead the always disassociating boy, snatched the infant right from the sister_ _'_ _s arm. And the nun was already about to scold the young boy for it, before she saw that little Naruto had calmed down. Instead he seemed to be fascinated with Sasuke, and the two formed a bond that would hold for years._

~ooo000ooo~

Until the day their fate was first revealed, and that demon showed up, the two remained inseparable.

However, that wasn't the first one to attack. Although the convent tried to prepare and train him, he was still a child. And when the assaults become more frequently, also his pressure worsened.

The townspeople had even implied him to go out hunting them on his own, so they wouldn't plague the village anymore. And he had done what they asked of him. Only, without someone to guide him, to help him through this times, the blond saw too much death and destruction.

Later he had found him in the broom closet. He went their every time to silently cry. That evening was no different, when the black haired boy had sneaked into the place, hidden by the cover of the night. He had quickly found his target, his shining blond hair unmistakable.

Offering a small smile Sasuke joined his blue eyed friend on the dirty floor, pulling the distraught hero into a tight hug. Resting his head on his shoulder both boys sat there on the ground, silently giving comfort. Absentminded the black eyed youth caressed through blond hair, whispering encouragement to his best mate.

However, his eyes turned dark, gleaming with a red glow. Unnoticed by the younger one his nails extended, before he could will them back again. Rearranging the exhausted boy, Naruto had soon fallen asleep. Lulled into a deep dream by the familiar embrace, feeling safe.

Moving down, Sasuke placed a single kiss on his forehead, saving the feeling of his lips on his skin, before pulling back. He knew he had to leave to figure out what he wanted. And embracing the blond he enjoyed their last night together.

Now he was back, the decision was rather simple. He had always been under his spell, drawn like the mother to the light. However, it took him some time to actually claim the throne, to prove to everybody he was worth his title. And when he had finally accomplished it the demon king had watched his chosen, carefully followed every step of his future mate. Observing the tanned man from the shadows, just waiting for the right moment to eventually attack.

"My beautiful, innocent angel," the shadows whispered, knowing his unwilling host couldn't hear him, "The time has finally come to meet again."

~ooo000ooo~

It had taken him almost the whole day to finally find that herd. At last he had located them outside of town, however, with their massive body size, they still posted a threat for the city. A horde of lesser demons, similar to an oversized lizard, who loved the sandy and stony environment, had made the ruins of an old temple their territory.

Quietly the angels' knight had creeped closer, using the moment of surprise. Those beasts must have hunted not long ago, maybe another demon, at least he hadn't heard of any attacks on the nearby villages. However, they were lazily sleeping in the sun, warming their always cold bodies.

Striking down fast, the first one was luck, but the other two were less surprisingly angered. The blue eyed male had already managed to kill one of the green scaled beasts, stabbing it, when it was still distracted.

Although their massive forms, the remaining two were fast on their four feet, the nails scratching over the stones. Moving fast they quickly came toward him, using their large wings and tail to gain speed, and keep their balance. Like he had already predicted one of the lizards used its poisonous tongue, hissed dangerous at the knight.

However, skillfully repelling their attacks with his sword, Naruto could block his hit The problem was he had to stab their stomachs, were the skin was unprotected.

Although he was strong, it was still an exhausting fight. Putting his feet down, he blocked the next strike, before the tanned human pulled back his weapon. Turning the blade to face his enemy the blond man aimed the tip at the demon. Pressing forward he kicked his knees to the side, sliding along the floor, before he opened his wings and charged at his opponent.

Aligning his sword, the knight pushed the sharp blade into the creature's body, listening to its screeching screams, when the holy weapon teared its flesh.

Sometimes he certainly valued it more to fight higher demons. At least they less resembled wild animals, and were more elegant in their fights. Instead he had to duck and jump away in time, before bloody and slimy liquid spattered all over him. It was never a noble job being the angels' knight. No matter what bystanders believed, but he could gladly do without all that gross and awful smelling fluids.

Instead he had managed to dodge it, when it splashed with a loud sound to the floor, the demon stumbling upon it dead. Turning around the blue eyed human was panting, but he rearranged his posture, looking for the last beast.

Sometimes he wondered why he always had to be the only one doing that job. It wasn't like there weren't other knights, but none of them were chosen by destiny, guided by the angels to fulfil their fate.

That was why most of the time he travelled alone. He had soon learned that mercenaries would put other obligations first. Or every time they found out who he was they wanted to fight him to either prove his skills or to see if they maybe couldn't boast with their strength of overpowering the chosen hero.

It just never turned out to be the right people to be around for too long. Instead he had travelled alone to this remote town, making sure to stay hidden. Only revealing himself when he needed information, or simply wanted to be left alone.

Yet, at a moment like now he wished he wasn't on his own. Fighting together in a group would have certainly helped him defeat the last remaining demon faster. Instead he had to jump again, to avoid being hit by his massive tail.

Already thinking about a strategy, Naruto was startled, when something suddenly changed. For a split second it felt like the air had grown heavier, thicker with dark energy. But before he could really do anything, he saw a white-blue lightning hitting the demon, killing the beast with one strike.

However, when the mist lifted, what he saw was something the knight had never expected. In all his life the person who stepped out of the battle was someone he was certain he would never see again.

And yet he would recognize him anywhere.

~ooo000ooo~

Suddenly the fog lifted, and a dark silhouette stepped out of the shadows. Dressed in a blue and black cuirass, the same colored cuisses over black pants with black boots, and a long cape the demon proudly revealed himself before the knight. His dark, black blue hair was tousled by a gentle breeze.

The pale complexion showed cold demeanor, eyes dark like his soul, and lips pressed tight to a thin line.

"S-Sa … Sasuke," overjoyed Naruto couldn't believe who had stepped out of the mist. It wasn't surprising how he would recognize his friends anywhere. And enthusiastically he ran up to his lost friend, ignoring everything around him

Dropping his weapon, the tanned human stumbled forward, his long, white wings folded lazily behind his back.

However, without warning, his opponent attacked him. His sword drawn ready in his hand. And it was only Naruto's luck, and his yearlong experience that he reacted fast enough to cover the stroke with is arms crossed.

Metal hitting metal, clinking through the air, when the angels' knight felt the demonic blade scratch over his golden vambrace. Groaning surprised the blue eyed man quickly maintained his composure, before he turned his full attention on his enemy.

"I see you are still as naïve as you were, when we were still children," the raven spoke for the first time. His voice, deep and dangerous, before his eyes flashed dark. Revealing his long, black wings, a strong wind embraced them both, "Now ready your sword, oh mighty angels' knight and fight me."

Albeit his rival didn't wait for the addressed one to prepare himself, before he charged again.

Dumbfounded the smaller one could only do what he was told, jumping back a little and grabbing the hilt of his holy blade. Skillfully he warded off the hits that were thrown at him. Without mercy one blow followed after another, metal clanging and sparking.

"Sa-Sasuke … if that's you, stop that. Please!" fighting and talking simultaneously the hero tried to gain the upper hand in this fight, which became more and more complicated with an opponent this strong, who wasn't stopping his attack.

Only able to avert off his onslaught, being pushed back every so often his gold-clad sabatons shoved over the stone floor.

But suddenly the raven haired male changed his tactic. Instead of firmly striking at the tanned human, he dodged his last blow and placed his gloved hand on the golden chest protector of his armor. Sending his magic through the cuirass, he shot a pulse of dark energy at his enemy.

Stung at the searing touch the blond flew away a few feet, landing painful on his back. Panting and groaning he tried to using his sword to stand up again, however, it felt like he could barely move. Every muscle within his body hurt, and a painful pressure pulled him back against the ground, "What the fuck? Why are you attacking me?"

Holding his gaze, a sinful smile gracing his full lips, when his enemy stepped closer.

Outstretching his free hand, he summoned a dark seal, drawn right under this opponent's legs. Calling force his magic he weakened the angels' knight with a simple spell, draining him of all his powers once he stepped onto the circle. Elegant, white lines drew a hidden symbol on the stone floor, unnoticed by his enemy, only flashing to life when it revealed its magic. Within seconds the startled human was overpowered, surprised by his ambush.

Just as he had expected it, Naruto had travelled alone, making it a lot easier for him. Instead he had waited in the shadows, patiently waiting for his chance. It was easy to lure the blond into his trap. Some well-placed rumors, spread around just enough to draw his attention.

Gasping surprised the blue eyed man had felt the magic sweeping from the floor. However, it was already too late to react, when he looked down at his feet. Feeling the dark energy attacking him, he dropped exhausted.

Within seconds his whole body gave in, collapsing on his hands and knee. However, he still tried to get up. Struggling to force the dark powers in his muscles to sweep out again. Although he was trained in fighting skills, he only knew a little bit of actual magic, and most of it just being theoretical to know how to block them.

Although it was enough to at least weaken the seal, he couldn't break it. Instead the dark skinned human managed to stand up panting, his legs still feeling like jelly. However, Naruto was still too exhausted from his fight with the lower demons, to be unable to see his assailant strike.

Instead his eyes widened in horror, when he felt another attack, this time more concentrated. Placing a well-placed combination of magic and skills into his attack, the blond couldn't ward himself in time. Quickly using the moment of surprise Sasuke had the young man pinned to the floor. Again holding him in place with the seal's power, it was impossible for the angels' knight to escape it a second time.

However, struggling he wouldn't allow his victim to move at all. Shouting annoyed the blue eyed knight tried to throw off his opponent. However, he stopped surprised in his action, when his eyes fell on his former friend.

Patiently anticipating this moment, Sasuke enjoyed the small victory. Albeit he was a little disappointed at how easy it was to fool their hero. Shaking his head, he scraped that thought, instead dramatically he slowly walked closer.

"Who … who are you?" still being held by his opponent's magic the blond knight tried to distract him, hoping to find a chance to throw them off. However, he only earned him a dark chuckle.

Kneeling before his prisoner, he was still slightly taller than the angels' knight, „It's been a long time, Naruto. I see you still stand no chance against me, dobe."

Astonished bright blue eyes stared at his counterparts. He wasn't fooled when he had recognized his friend again. As if nothing had changed, he could only try to swallow the lump in his throat. _Was it wrong of him to think that his enemy was hot?_

The man before him was breathtaking. Dark clothes, a long cape and a knight's armor. Whoever he was fighting against, wasn't some simple demon. Only the power he admitted was intimidating, left alone his skills. "No! that's impossible? You wouldn't give in, never!" the knight cried, desperately struggling to get free.

Laughing about his former friend's behavior, the demon enjoyed the panicked look in his eyes, "Hn. You were always too naïve to question what was going on." Moving his hands, gloved fingers tenderly caressed his cheeks, tilted his head a little to look at those livid, blue eyes, "Giving in? I would never bow to anyone, they obey me."

"Nani?" irritated the blond knight looked at the demon, disbelieve and shock visible in his blue eyes, "You can't mean ... you ... you are human, just like me."

Laughing darkly the taller one could only wonder about his innocent. Shaking his head amused he leaned closer. "Naruto," the demon hissed, "I'm their king. It's your destiny to fight me!" And proving his point he opened his long black wings, watched his former friend, turning white, when knowledge finally caught up with him.

And at that second his mind shut down. Trembling he tried to sooth his nerves. He was near a panic attack, his breath becoming ridged and his pulse was starting to quicken.

He knew that demons would use sweet words, tempting promises to gain their desires, or precious memories to gained their aims, "You are lying, there's no chance you could be their king. You were always by my side, held me when I needed you - you ... you suddenly left me ... you vanished ..."

Naruto couldn't finish his own sentence. Sasuke had left him, disappeared suddenly without a hint why. "No, ... you are lying ... please you can't be telling the truth!"

However, unimpressed the demon's cold eyes only watched the angels' knight in despite. How could he want someone so much, and yet hate him? He felt his heart tearing apart, changing and fighting between the need to monopolize the alluring blond, to place the world before his feet, and yet to kill him, to make him pay for everything he ever did to his brothers and sisters.

"Did you know? The demons that attacked the village, the one that killed sister Mary, I was the one who sent them. It was a personal favor," the demon gleeful revealed to his old friend. He had wanted for the young man to learn how hate felt, to grow in his wrath against his fate.

And he had heard off the townspeople neglecting his beautiful misguided angel. They had shunned him, and started to loathe him for the same reason, they first worshiped him. They had to be punished for upsetting his love.

Groaning Naruto couldn't do anything, his eyes clouded with hatred and pain. Glaring at his childhood friend he tried to push the raven off, screaming at the conceited older one, "Bastard, how could you? I hate you!"

"Such stupid beings, your angels. They didn't even allow you to feel, to hate … or to love. You simple were a tool, forged by their desires to become a weapon," he had watched the young knight. Becoming a man, growing up from an innocent child, and he had planted that seed deep within his heart.

He wasn't allowed to feel – anything. Naruto remembered the first time he had understood the full consequences of his loyalty. He had told the angels, prayed in their temples for guidance. But they only told him to forget his childish feelings, to revoke the love he felt for the dark haired adult.

It would be fruitless, and they told him they would sent him a faithful wife, when his time was right to love someone. They would choose a woman, fit perfectly by their destiny to become a knight's chosen and bear him a strong heir.

But that was the only thing he never could do. He couldn't renounce the love he felt for the youngest Uchiha, never would he betray his heart in such a way. After all he was the only reason he still fought this endless fight. All the bloodshed and violence, only to be certain that his one true love was safe. And he would fight for it again. Whatever nightmare this was; it just couldn't be true.

Securing the knight's arms behind his back, Naruto had no chance to move. He was already weakened by the dark magic's seal, draining his powers.

"My beautiful, _innocent_ angel," Sasuke had stepped closer to his former friend. Lovingly caressing his cheeks, his gloved fingers gently touched his skin, "How much I always hated those white wings. Even as a human I despised their pure existence. They separated us back then, and they still dare to tear you away from me."

Raising his sword, he aimed the blade at one of his wings, piercing the beautiful white feathers.

Throwing his head back, Naruto screamed in agony. The cold metal cut straight through his muscles and tendons, searing at his flesh. Blood quilled at the open sore, and black threads racked through his veins and feathers, burning with demonic venom.

Dragging his hand through his hair, he painfully yanked his head back, forcing the smaller one to stare straight into his black, blazing eyes. Moving closer he coldly kissed his lips, leaned into the touch to whispered into his ears, licking over the shell "Don't get me wrong dobe. I did miss you, but I cannot simply overlook the fact, that you killed so many of my brothers and sisters. I have to punish you, if you misbehave. On top of that your cries are bittersweet."

He still remembered the child, back when they were staying at the convent. The small boy who naively believed he would never fall to sin, never splatter his hands in blood. And he had secretly envied his beautiful little angel, not fully understanding his own feelings back then.

Now he did, now he knew why it had hurt so much listening to the dobe still believing in justice. And a sneer almost left his pale lips, replaying an old memory.

 _"_ _I think it's stupid. Why should the wolf kill anyway, if he isn't hungry?_ _"_ _little Naruto had always been curious, and he mostly loved to talk to his big brother Sasuke-nii-san. The raven was like him, an orphan without a family._

 _They had just got together in the court, after hearing some of the villagers hadn't returned home the night before. It was suspected to be the attack of wolves, surprisingly not blamed on the demons this time._

 _However, they had found the malted and torn corpses, informing everyone of what tragedy had befallen them, and warning them of the dangers of the beasts._

 _"_ _Well, maybe he was frightened, or felt attacked?_ _"_ _Thinking about it for a moment, the blond couldn't find a problem in his logic. However, he couldn't believe someone to kill, no matter what the reason might be._

 _Huffing his cheeks, they turned their adorable red, blush, his eyes smiling with determination, he would only get if he w_ as _fixed on something,_ _"_ _Dattebayo. Doesn't matter to me. I will never kill someone, even if they attack me, or if I feel frightened._ _"_

It was naïve to believe he had kept his promise, only because he had acted in the names of the angels, but he would soon correct his misbelieve.

Leaning closer the demon studied his captive, searched for the boy he once knew. "Such gorgeous eyes. I wonder if they will still despise me, once I corrupt your soul?" and with a snarl he drew his lips back, revealing two long sharp fangs.

Yanking the younger one's head back, the pale man exposed his tanned neck. Flashing his eyes, he felt the dark magic gather in his canines, before he lunged for his victim.

Thrusting his teeth into the soft flesh, Sasuke bit down on his neck, sinking them deep into his vein. Tasting sweet, addicting blood on his tongue, he lapped at the open sore, before he released his poison. Injecting the blond with his venom, the tempting darkness of their demonic powers.

Maybe it was one of the reasons human feared them so much. They had the powers to corrupt their fragile hearts, taint them with passion more sinister than their innocent desires could even imagine.

Shocked Naruto's eyes dilated, screaming when searing pain spread through his whole body. He felt the burning liquid enter him, his bloodstream and into his heart and senses. Within seconds his venom cursed through his being, clouding his mind.

Clumsily trying to get free, he had already lost his strength to push his captors off. The blazing pain made it impossible to form a coherent thought, when his whole body yelled in agony. Something was changing within him, pushing at this mind and kicking out his own personality. Like grabbing at his very being, it felt like it was expelling him.

And under torturing pain the knight fell into unconsciousness, the agony still haunting him in his darkness.

~oo000oo~

He was sleeping. Was he dreaming? No it felt more real, not exactly as being awake, but as if he was almost there. Confused Naruto sat up. Everything around him was blurry, and he couldn't tell where he was. It was dark, but somewhere – although he couldn't point the direction – light seemed to fill the space.

It was like it was alive, moving like it had a body, although no shape, just like a silhouette without defined lines.

"Who … who are you," the blond questioned, expecting the shades to answer. But all that responded was the silence, clear and suffocating. Sighing the knight turned around, trying to find a way out of his place, when he heard the whispers, again and again.

 _"_ _We are the angels, hope and light of humanity. You were our creation, Naruto Uzumaki, but you greatly disappoint us. We believed in you proving yourself worthy, but it seemed we were deeply misled._ _"_

Startled Naruto turned back to the lights. He couldn't understand what was wrong. He had always done as the angels told him, fought against the demons to fulfil his destiny.

 _"_ _Naïve boy. It was your mission to destroy the demon king, but instead you fell in love with the young boy. Don't act too surprised, we know everything. It was our will that sent you to that cursed child._ _"_

Confused the tanned male only stared at the light. How could that even be possible?

 _"_ _Hm. We see you haven't understood the sheer magnitude of our powers. We forespoke the return of the one who would descendent the demons_ _'_ _throne, and we sent a messenger to his parents, paying them high to kill the child. But you humans are to innocent for your own good. That's why you need our guidance._ _"_

Feeling sick, the longer the blue eyed man listened to their own praising, Naruto slowly realized that there was more. Was it possible that it wasn't just simple coincidence that formed their destinies.

 _"_ _His parents couldn't fulfil their quest, instead they raised the boy, before his powers were first discovered. But before we could clear their mistake, his older brother murdered them all. Who would have thought him becoming a demon? The foolish love for his sibling, imprisoned his very mind, that led him into darkness._ _"_

"What? But, but …?" no that couldn't be. Angels never fought in the fights between humans and demons. That's what they always told him, that's why it was so important for him to follow their words. Because only he could protect humanity from these vile creatures. They had to be lying. How could they endanger the life of a small child? But here he was, in a space between light and darkness, hearing the divine's confession.

"What, … what did you do to him?" he almost feared to ask his question. But if they were willing to boast with their knowledge, he could only hope they would tell him the truth too.

 _"_ _What we did to him? You don't seem to get it, young human. It was our will that shaped your fate. After the demon boy was sent to live with the convent, we introduced you to his life. You were an only child, born at the right moment to be given into the care of your gods. We kindly presented you with the opportunity to learn our words and the chance to fulfill your destiny. Instead you disappointed us. Such a naïve soul, and yet not strong enough to free the world of this disease._ _"_

Panicked the knight felt his knees give in, and he fell to the floor. They couldn't mean any of what they were saying, it was impossible. It was true, he was three years younger than Sasuke, but they just revealed to him that it was their fault that he was place in an orphanage.

They just couldn't have done it. Feeling tears stream down his face, he wiped over his face, the wet cheeks.

"You monster. How could you? Why would you even tell me?" he screamed at the nothingness.

 _"_ _We want you to fulfill your destiny and to give you another chance. You are the only one able to get close enough to him to kill him. Think about your fate, and your future. Do you really believe this demon would actually care for you? We can give you our guidance, and your happy ever after. It's amazing, how he changed your body, but spared your soul. Maybe our magic can't touch you anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't guide you at least. Foolish demon, no human has ever acted against their fate, and we are the bringers of destiny. You could never oppose us._ _"_

Never oppose them? They really had a long way to learn, before they would fully comprehend how foolish that was. You couldn't force a human, you could never bind him to your biding, only seduce him to be blind.

If all was really his decision than he would make it worth his chance.

~ooo000ooo~

Screaming the startled man woke up. Panting panicked the blond reached for his temples. His head was killing him, when his eyes fell on his surroundings.

He was alone in a beautiful vast room. It was already night and the full moon was shining through the open windows. The blond must have been placed in one of the rooms of the castle.

The chamber was decorated with thick tapestries and pelts, hanging from the stone walls. A fire was innocently crackling in the chimney, giving of its warmth. The floor was an expensive black marble and candle holders were placed everywhere.

Turning around the fallen hero could see two fire bowls, on each side of the bed, burning bright. Lightening every detail, although the room was rather simple. Nothing particular, no paintings, or some small decor.

Within seconds his mind overflowed him with memories. He remembered everything that had happened. The long night at the tavern, talking to all the men in there to collect information about the sights of a powerful demon. The moment he had fought those lesser creatures only to be ambushed by their king.

And the breaking of his heart, when it finally clicked who his destined enemy really was. Feeling the beginning of a panic attack, the blue eyed male hugged himself tightly. It wasn't the first time he had had one of these. Back when he had first heard those voices.

When he was still too afraid of the demons that had suddenly started to grow interested in him and began to attack the village more frequently. At those days he had often hidden in the storage room of the church.

Trying to shut out not only the voices of the angels but also the screams of the other villagers. Where they at first had cheered for their fortune, they soon started to feel hostile against the young boy. As soon as the news came out, monsters were sighted closer to the town, lurking and waiting for a chance to kill the young hero.

And in the end they had sent him away from the convent. Told him to go to the capital, and the order where the high priests would take care of his education and training.

Ironically it hadn't saved them. Years after he had left he had heard the news that powerful demons had destroyed the whole town and the convent. They must have been angered, from what he was told it was gruesome.

It was one of those things the angels hadn't told him right away. Normally he wouldn't have thought anything of that, but after what had just happened before he could only star in disbelief. Could it actually be possible and he was mistaken all the time? But that was impossible, this had to be a lie, or maybe a trap.

But when the tanned male felt for his own magic, he felt another panic attack. Something wasn't just off with his powers, they were completely different. Moving a tanned hand before his face, the blue eyed knight gasped when he realized his skin color had changed.

Instead of a light tan, he was darker an almost bronze brown ton. But that couldn't be true. He had to be himself. Looking down at himself he could tell someone must have helped him out of his armor. Only sleeping in a dark tee-shirt and leggings, he wondered where his weapons had disappeared.

Reaching for his ears he felt they had grown longer, and pointier, and when his tongue licked over his teeth, he had nearly cut himself on the sharp edges. Flexing his hand his gaze fell on his fingers, and a peculiar thought came to the blond. Willing his nails to show his claws, he was still startled when they actually stared to grow.

Thinking about everything he could Naruto didn't feel any different. He still cared for his people, but the thought about the angels made him sick. He just couldn't accept that they had betrayed him in such a way. They had known about Sasuke's fate all the time, but what felt worse they even had to change his own destiny.

And for the first time in a while he cried for his parents. The blue eyed man couldn't remember much about them, they were killed by a demon, when he was only one, but he believed that he they loved him. After all it was their sacrifice that saved his life.

Suddenly the blond looked up. Didn't the angels told him what had happened to him. Uncertainly he moved one arm in front of him. Concentrating on the flow of magic he could still feel it's flow and pulling at it, he gasped when he suddenly felt the dark energy rising around him. It didn't feel strange, after all this was still his body. Yet he had expected to feel different.

"Its powerful, right?" suddenly a deep husky voice surprised him. Looking up, he saw his former friend, just walking through the door. "The change went smoothly, and I see you finally woke up, dobe," the raven laughed, his eyes shining dangerous and alluring, "You must have questions, Naruto. Go on ahead, ask them."

Shaking his head Naruto couldn't do anything. For a moment he just stared at his hands, wondering if the raven would leave him? If everything would even turn out to be a lie, maybe nothing had ever happened? How much of what he remembered, what he had witnessed was real? Was he told the truth? However, guessing about it wouldn't help him, couldn't answer him his questions. Instead he looked up, a little unnerved that the raven had quietly remained there.

"How … how much do you know?" the blond whispered, averting his gaze. However, ignoring his words the other didn't have to answer him. It wasn't necessary, his silence alone told him everything.

"I see," the blond whispered. Throwing his head back into his neck he stared at the ceiling for a moment. Should he just do what the angels had told him? What would that mean for him? Could he return being a human?

Turning back to his former friend he watched the quiet king. What had happened in the long years they were separated? The former knight had heard the tales, myth and rumors of the pale man, killing his people and his immense powers.

Unintentionally arching his wrist, he still remembered his strength. Swallowing hard, the blue eyed male concentrated on his opposite again. He was still standing in the door, half leaning against it.

"You know what they told me to do?" the blond asked him, searching his eyes. Remaining serious the other demon wasn't surprised. He had already expected those angels to interfere, and try to mislead his beautiful love.

Instead their former weapon looked back at the older one, daring him to explain himself, "Tell me. What really happened?"

Amused Sasuke looked up, he had forgotten how forward the blond could be. Sighing he stepped closer.

He had changed his clothes, instead he got rid of the heavy armor. Wearing a black and silver justacorps that was closed at the front top with a wide, open knee-length skirt and with matching cashmere dark trousers. Around his neck a laced jabot with a single stone decorating the fabric.

Stopping in front of the bed he looked at the stunning beauty. His magic, the poison of their dark powers had really changed the young human.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Naruto," the demon whispered, while his fingers caressed his new wings. They were huge, and dark black, just like Sasuke's. Surprised the blond flinched away. He hadn't expected them to feel this sensitive.

Sitting down on the vast bed, the pale man still made sure to put enough distance between the two of them, not to frightened the former human even further.

For a moment he was still, taking in the changes his magic had already done, before he straightened his back. Sighing he remembered that fateful day both their lives had changed forever.

"The very first time you killed one of my brothers just to save that human, I wasn't with you. Maybe that was why your powers were revealed, but that could have been coincidence," the demon almost despised that sentence, still feeling the agony of lose and the detest for that ugly human.

"However, I was watching you, and I felt the venom of my blood bowling, despising those horrible white wings," flashing his eyes they showed the loathing against their meaning, against what they actually stood for.

Still fueling his powers around him, the darkness that stirred his anger his gaze met with Naruto's. The blond looked frightened. After all it was the first time he had actually heard how much the raven haired man had disdain him. All those long nights, alone in the church and all he could think about was how to hurt his beautiful human.

Shaking his head Sasuke almost laughed about the irony, "You have no idea how complicated those first few years were for me too. You weren't the only one experiencing some changes. That day I met Itachi again. He explained me some things about our family."

"Your … your family?" irritated the blond wondered what his ancestors had to do with all of this.

Leaning closer the king thoughtfully watched his fallen angels' reaction, frightening the tanned man to flinch slightly. Nodding again he continued his explanations, "I'm sure the angels already told you about my blood, but I bet they missed how it came so far."

However, he didn't wait for the former human to answer in the negative, "We are the descendants of the royal line. You see, one of my ancestors raped and impregnate a human woman. However, instead of killing or turning her, he simple left her with his offspring. I guess she wasn't worth his attention. Naively human however, she couldn't part with her child, instead she tried to purify its blood."

Somehow the smaller one could already guess what would follow, but he still listened to his former friend, uncertain what to hope for.

"It didn't work out the way she believed, instead she only sealed our magic away, inheriting it in every generation. And when I was born that seal was either weakened by time, or maybe broken by some random magic, but for the first time our demon blood wasn't suppressed anymore," and remembering his early childhood, he had always felt different to the others.

Well not completely. And when he looked at the delicious blond, he had always wondered if their powers had maybe canceled each other's. Suppressing them until a dire situation would force them to react and their instincts to awake.

"When the angels realized there mistake it was too late. They sent their former knight to kill me. My parents were the only one standing in his way, and Itachi watched him strike them down. My father was immediately dead, while my mother was still alive, but badly hurt," stopping for a pained moment, the demon needed a second to collect his anger again, remembering the past wouldn't change it.

"Itachi was older than me, but the hatred in his heart was enough to break his seal. Before their eyes he turned into a demon, killing the man who hurt our mother. Afterwards hell broke loose. Many of our clan tried to stop aniki, but a new born demon awoken by hate was too strong for them. Brother slaughtered our whole family, the last one to die our mother to release her from her pain, promising her to protect me."

She wasn't from their family's blood; she was married to their father. And she was a goodhearted nature. Although she was only human, she protected her blood. Maybe there was more to a mother and her child, after all Itachi fulfilled her wish, instead of acting selfish.

Who could have guessed how a simple decision could influence a whole family? His parents had never told anyone about their sons, sending the messenger away before the clan could find out about their heritage. They believed in their luck. They were still humans; why should the powers of demons even be released. They were suppressed by their human nature, only another sin could unleash them.

"It's ironic how your awakening triggered my own instincts. It was the first time my demon blood truly showed, before it was still slumbering. But after I was told the truth I couldn't stay with you anymore. Your angels were guilty for my family's misfortune and I was slowly starting to turn. It was part of the reason why I left you. I needed the time to control that magic," and staring straight at the blue eyed man he whispered after a moment, "And figure out how I felt. It's funny, I fell in love with you still as a human, but somehow those feelings survived the change. I felt the urge to possess you even stronger than before, the need to dominant you greater than ever."

Naruto was already shocked with what the angels had told him, but if what Sasuke had revealed to him was true, then it was even more repulsive than it had already sounded. He didn't need to add two and two to get to figure this out, he had seen how vain the angels could be.

And ashamed he looked away. The former human had foolishly followed their orders, never questioning their intentions. How could he have been so stupid?

Moving closer the demon place two fingers under his chin, forced his sapphire blue eyes to look straight at him, "Don't you dare look away, dobe. You are far better than them."

Pulling away annoyed, Naruto slapped his hand away, angered at the older one's nonchalant attitude, "You make it sound so easy. What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can just abandon everything I ever believed in. You … you killed others!"

Laughing surprised, the taller one suddenly pushed him back into the bed. His one hand held his wrist, while his other forced him to look straight at him. "Just as you did, usuratonkachi. What you feel for your humans, I felt for my kind. This game isn't guiltless. We both tainted our hands in blood, it just depends on how you look at it," his captor hissed near his ear. His tongue tracing over the shell, before he lapped at the skin of his neck, exactly where he had bitten the blond.

His mark would remain there, no matter how Naruto would decide. Even if he would manage to kill him somehow, he had already forsaken his soul. This bite would bind them together, and if one mate would die, the other would lose all senses. Of course demons were immortal, so the only way to vanish would to be killed.

Maybe the naïve man could pull through longer than others? After all they hadn't consummated their bond, but it was very unlikely.

"That's all this here is about. It's either death or life, for both of us. Maybe we might kill each other tonight, or they will send someone else to do it. Even without me interfering and turning you, our fates were decided. Or did you believe I wouldn't have killed you, if destiny would have been different. Don't mistake my feelings for you for pity. I did it solely, because of selfish reasons, just like your angels acted and like you should do too."

And hauling the tanned demon closer to him, he kissed him hard. Licked over his sweet, plump lips and ravished him. Nibbling and sucking the royal coaxed his prisoner to groan wantonly, desperately trying to hide his moans. However, he had to stop way too soon.

Pulling back again, he still held his fallen angel in a tight grip, when he moved his hand down his legs. Grabbing for something hidden in his boots, he unsheathed a small, shining dagger from his scabbard. He still was a warrior, hidden weapons were a daily use, always carrying at least one on his body.

Placing the dangerous looking weapon in Naruto's open hand, he wanted the younger one to decide for their fates, "It's up to you, love. Whatever you determine from now on is your own choice."

Frightened the blue eyed male had watched his counterpart pulling out the small knife. The dagger, was shining silver, a golden quillon, separating the hilt from the blade.

Studying the small knife fascinated he couldn't gasp what his former friend had just told him. Did the fool trust him that much to not use the dagger against him? Or was he just so blinded by love to believe he could convince the former angels' knight to sin. Forsake his old life, only to be thrown into another nightmare, change his shackles from the hero's fate to a demon's desire.

However, looking up his deep blue eyes stared right at Sasuke's dark obsidian ones he could tell how serious he was.

Could he really love someone who was willing to kill him, only because it was in his blood, written in his genes to hate him. Well, he wasn't human anymore, and he did feel different. The suffocating hurt, the searing pain, when he had seen his best mate on the battlefield, drawn between admiration and despise was gone. Neither the feeling of betray nor the painful pull to draw his sword remained.

"Why ... why did you change me, left me my own heart, instead of corrupting me completely?" he couldn't know if his counterpart would answer him truthfully, he could only hope for it.

"We can turn humans that's true, but most of the times they simply loose themselves in our darkness. They forget their free will in favor of the passion we can promise them, but you were different, you are different. You are stronger than those weak excuses, you have felt hate and even corruption before," the raven retorted wickedly, "I wanted you, but I wanted you to make that decision on your own. After all, if you say yes, I will take everything from you."

The smaller one still remembered them, but like they were disconnected from his heart, he couldn't hate the other anymore. Instead he felt drawn to him, to his beauty and his powers, and his twisted sense of integrity. The demon king was breathtaking, with his aura of darkness surrounding his very being that was slowly seducing him.

Looking back down at his hand he couldn't believe his own foolish thoughts. Gripping the sharp blade hard, he felt it cutting into his flesh, drawing a small line of blood.

However, the pain was enough to relieve his mind from its clouded state, recognizing the true dangerous desires within his own heart. He still wanted him, still longed for his lost friend, and his first love. But could he seriously throw away everything? It was the blond's destiny to destroy the demons, and if he would strike now, it would be a victory like none other.

Sobbing he felt his heart and mind clash, his believe in his fate and his will to decide his own destiny. However, unfazed the taller one remained silent. If this was how it would end, he wouldn't interfere.

Ready to attack the former human brought the blade closer to him, still not releasing the already bloody tip. Instead he pulled his arm back, the dagger cutting him deeper, when he aimed the metal. He was aware of his decision, stabbing the burning cold into the demon's heart would even kill their king.

But he just couldn't do it.

Throwing the offended weapon away, he stared back at his love, crying and screaming at him, "I hate you, bastard! I hate you so much! How can you still have such powers over me? Couldn't you just stay dead, and leave me with my false dreams. You know I can't kill you. I-I love you!"

Moving closer the raven haired royal caressed his cheeks, kissed his tear stained face, and whispering sweet promises.

Leaning into the tender touch the blond fondly enjoyed his embrace, "Don't leave me like this. It's killing me, to feel this torn apart. I can hardly breath, without my heart and mind telling me different things, clenching painfully." Pleading the former human looked up, "If you really mean it, then prove it. Make me yours completely!"

"You sure? If we do that it will completely taint your heart. I made sure to only change your body, but if we continue this the darkness of our race will engulf you. This hatred against angels and the anger against humans, it will drive you insane," the demon king warned him, tenderly pulling his bleeding hand to his lips, lapping over the sweet blood, closing the wound.

~ooo000ooo~

"Show me, teme. You already corrupted my body, why stopping now?" the younger demon retorted instead.

It was agony, to feel drawn to someone, only to feel his hands twitch with the sensation of stabbing his sword deeply into his body.

He had hurt him. He had to, but it was the only way to soothe his burning instincts to kill him, rip out those disgusting, white wings, and force his blade into his chest and his beating heart, "I love you. I always did, but knowing you were the angels' knight was just too much. I wanted you dead as much, as I wanted you under me in my bed," he admitted, his sharp eyes calculating.

It was sensation, cursing through his veins to inflict pain upon humans, but now that the blond's smell had changed he was ripping with want. The young demon in his bed smelled mind-blowing, intoxicating a mixture of sweet arousal and the burning desire to mate. He was his, and he had carefully planned his seduction.

Pulling the other closer to him, Naruto kiss him hard, teeth clenching, and bruising. However, he didn't keep the passionate feeling long, instead he moved down his jaw, kissed along his cheeks, until he reached the nap of his neck. Unleashing his own fangs, he secured his arm behind his head, when he pulled the older one closer to him, biting him hard.

Sinking his canines deep into the soft flesh he broke the short barrier, tearing the skin apart until he tasted blood on his lips. Retracing, he lapped over the forming mark, soothing it with his tongue.

He might have been the angels' messenger, but that didn't mean he had no idea about demons. He knew what mating meant for them, and that killing someone's companion would most like end in them going berserk.

He also didn't care if Sasuke might already have a spoken one. He had told him more than one time that he loved him. And this time it would be him to take something he wanted, not his fate, or the twisted since of justice the angels vindicated their actions with. Because he had wanted him for years now, and he could feel envious, about something he wanted.

Sasuke was right. It was this simple. And he wasn't someone to get back on his decisions. Once he had made them, he would stick to them. "Now we are even," the dark skinned demon answered sneaky.

Looking back at his _now_ mate, he felt his eyes shifting. Until now they had remained their sapphire blue color, but flashing golden they turned slitted.

Growling Sasuke felt the magic of their mate-bond forming, awakening with a deep hunger for his cheeky companion. There was a reason why he had fallen in love with the blond haired boy all those years ago. He challenged him, and he wasn't too timed to take something if he wanted it.

Whatever those angels had put into his head, messed around believing to be superior, he would get rid of it. He would cherish his chosen forever. Flashing his eyes dark a ruby glimmer devoured the enticing body underneath him. Spreading his own wings, the raven let go of his magic, freeing his desires, when he pulled his eternal lover closer to him.

Within seconds he had pushed the yelping blond onto the bed, placing himself over his partner, when he latched his mouth to the sweet spot on his neck. Sucking and licking at his mark, he coaxed his partner to moan in delight and the pleasure of his arousal.

Smirking he revealed his own fangs, sinking them right back into the mark, he had already placed there. Tasting blood on his tongue, delicious, addicting crimson liquid, he lightly sucked at the wound, forcing the smaller one to trash on the soft mattress.

Pulling back the demon king kissed his lover, both their lips tainted red, when their tongues battled for dominance.

Ignoring all common senses, the dark skinned man grabbed at his clock, ripping the dark blue and black material of. Revealing silver white skin, like the full moon, his fingers caressed over ever bit exposed skin, tingling with sensation.

Following suite, the demon king mirrored his movements, almost tearing the knight's clothes off. His nails were long, thin, but dangerously, cutting through the black tee-shirt leaving his bare chest. Helping his mate he threw off his own garment, opening the justacorps and almost tearing of the black waistcoat he wore underneath. Releasing the clock that was still attached at the clap, it fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Throwing both their things into a corner of the room, they both kept their trousers on. Sitting up a little Sasuke used the moment to marvel at his mate. He was beautiful, with defined muscles, trained from the life of a knight, wrapped in delicious skin darker than before his corrupting.

Licking his lips, the lord of the demos attacked one of his nipples, sucked and bit at the pink soft flesh. Groaning and withering Naruto enjoyed his undivided attention. Arching his back he screamed at the sensation, feeling his body crack and brim with magic, dark and passionate.

"Ahh … teme …" trying to form words, it was useless as his mind began to go completely white.

"You … you taste amazing … dobe," the demon panted, lapping at his nipple between every word, simultaneously caressing the other with his fingers. Feeling them hardening under his torture it didn't take long for Naruto to feel aroused. He was breathing hard, gasping and moaning.

Warningly he hissed, when his lover sat up again, "Don't you … dare stopping now … bastard."

Grinning the pale man only moved a little, his hand was still resting on the knight's chest. Instead his other hand followed his athletic stomach, traveled down to his navel, before he leaned into the defined body, tracing his tongue over his body. Sticking the wet, pink organ into his bellybutton, he teased the smaller one, lapping at the sweet taste of his skin.

Looking back his eyes were clouded with lust, dark red irises shining with three prominent commas. Hooking one of his fingers into his leggings he snapped the waistband. Smirking the raven haired male enjoyed his mate's surprised cry, pulled off the offended material.

Freeing his already leaking penis, the former hero groaned aroused. He couldn't conceal his excitement anymore, instead he felt hot, like he was melting. However, he didn't allow both of them the release they wanted. Instead spread his partner's leg further, caressed the inside of his tights, and placed kisses along the soft flesh.

Gasping, an eager sound escaped his mate's swollen lips, the demon king felt his companion tremble at his torturing touches. Licking at the wet skin, he smiled wickedly, showing his fangs, he tasted for the right place with his tongue. Sucking at the hot flesh he slipped his canines, bit down on his right tight, leaving his mark only for his lover to know.

Screaming at the sensation, the younger demon was overwhelmed by what he felt. It was painful, hurtful and yet he enjoyed it. The burning feeling, that almost made him come. It was intoxicating, his skin hot and every time Sasuke touched him it felt like he was melting. As if pleasure and sin were never far away, sensations and feelings more beautiful, more tempting, yet somehow Naruto could still comprehend what was happening to him. He simply didn't want his lover to stop.

Feeling the same magic collide, Sasuke watched big, blown eyes, changing between cerulean blue and golden, and he could only guess what was going on in his mate. He himself never felt like splitting apart, like losing oneself only to awake within the darkness of his race.

This blood had always been a part of him, however, for his lover it was different. He was human, although only a small amount of that was left, it was still strong, and it was a painful experience to simply vanish. To forget who you are, even for a moment, could be all that was necessary to change.

Yet somehow the demon king was certain that Naruto wouldn't lose himself within the darkness. Something told him, like a feeling that the blond was stronger, and that he would welcome his magic, the dark energy that would take away the last bit of his humanity. He had always loved him, felt his hidden strength that was more powerful than those angels were aware of, and he had always felt drawn to it. Like the moth to the light, the older one had fallen in love, with the only person that was capable of killing him.

So wasn't it ironic, how he had instead managed to corrupted his heart, to let him feel hatred when he shouldn't have felt anything. And know he was teaching him the sins of pleasure.

The taller one had long ago planed his corruption, made sure every single step was perfect. He only had one shot, but he would make the blond his. His eternal mate, his lover and companion, his immortal queen, however, unique as no one ever before them had been. This enchanting being was touched by light and darkness, and something the angels always feared was someone who would understand the meaning of his free will.

Pulling back again, Sasuke set up a little. Moving closer he crawled over his partner, grabbed his hands and crossed them over his head. Studying the distraught blond for a moment, he pressed a hot kiss to his plump, swollen lips, whispered close to his ear just for him to know, "You're doing great, love. I promise this will be worth it."

And placing both hands on his cock, one moved down, played with his balls, while the other rhythmically moved up and down his shaft. Groaning the tanned male arched his back, leaned into the mattress. Attacking his nipples again, the taller one bit down hard on the already abused skin, earning him a pained whine.

"Fuck …" never having experienced sex before, the former hero could hardly restrain himself. His body was plagued with pleasure, and he felt his cock pulsing painfully. Caressing over every bit of exposed skin, Sasuke could feel every different desire in his lust. Using his magic, he sent little waves of shock through his lover, lightly tingling his senses.

Grinding his still clothed penis to his mate, he felt the other growing stronger, coming down for the first time. Screaming surprised Naruto couldn't hold his pleasure for long, soon feeling how his already painful cock was throbbing stronger, and shouting loud he spilled his milk white seamen all over his stomach and his companion's hand.

Smirking victoriously the taller one set up gain, yanking his trouser down he freed his own half-heard, throbbing penis. Pulling his lover closer to him, Naruto fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. Caressing his skin, a pale hand touched his back, tenderly flowed his spine. "If you want it, you … you … have to work … _ngg_ … for it. Get it wet, w-while I play a little with this-sss ...", the demon hissed into his ear.

And pushing one finger into his butthole, the blond cried with delight. Licking his lips, he closed them around his thick shaft, swallowing him completely. At first he was uncertain what to feel, but somehow it didn't feel strange. Instead he started to move a little, used his own fangs to glide them along the tender flesh. It was amazing how the blue eyed man could feel his lover's needs, how he felt him enjoying his torture.

Flicking his tongue over the small slit, Naruto could taste the salty flavor, the few drops of pre-cum. The former human loved their teasing, when they both tried to provoke the other, to mix pleasure with pain. Swirling his tongue around the hard penis, he made sure to cover every bit, to make it wet and arch with the want to release.

However, always concentrating not to spill his liquid, Sasuke was quickly preparing his mate. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to wait, or he simple couldn't withhold anymore to finally taste the beautiful knight. Instead, he suddenly pushed two more fingers into his dripping hole, relished how the muscle was tensing around his digits. Scissoring and stirring him around, he slowly waited for the moment he could feel his ring becoming softer and wider.

Brushing over his insides the demon king was searching for his sweet spot, listening to his delicious gasp that indicated he had found his prostate. Panting triumphantly the raven pressed down on the bundle of nerves, teasing and torturing the tanned male.

Gasping shocked, Naruto had almost pulled back completely, surprised at the sensation that was crushing through him. It was painful, however he felt aroused. "Found it … dobe. How innocent, never … never having felt this, having tasted sex. It's like sin, dark and sweet …" his former friend hissed, pained with pleasure as much as his lover.

Yet, before he would have spilled his seeds, he pulled away, pushing the blond back on his back. With swift moves the demon placed the smaller one on his back, "St-stop, love. Unless you want me to come before the main course?"

Startled the blond looked at him confused. They were both naked, aroused and their skin glittering with sweat. However, the blond wouldn't mind the close body contact, on the contrary it seemed to ignite him. It was like he could feel his partner, literally feel ever touch he made on his sin through his senses. He was calming as well as aggressing him. Calling him, and corrupting his whole being.

However, the former angels' knight had already forsaken his morals, maybe there wasn't even a way to go back anymore. Instead he felt his companion moving again. Sitting up a little he aligned his penis with his leaking and wet hole, eager to completely merge with the blond.

"This is going to hurt, love," the black eyed man tried to warn him, yet he already pushed the base inside. Placing both hands on the side of his head, he had seen his lover's irritation. And for a split moment he wondered if the younger one even knew what was awaiting him.

However, he didn't wait for an answer. Instead he just pushed inside, slipped through the muscle ring and welcomed the engulfing heat. It was perfect, although he wasn't moving yet, he felt the wet, hot walls, clamping down on his penis, eager for more.

Inhaling surprised the blue eyed male hadn't expected something like this. It felt strange, painful and yet amazing. Gasping surprised his chosen tried to withhold a scream, yet a small whine still left him. He had reached for something to hold onto, digging his nails into the mattresses, his other hand had gripped the pale's shoulder, squeezing it hard.

Smirking the raven had endured the pain, mixed with the pleasure of their arousal. Patiently waiting for his lover to adjust to his size, the taller one wouldn't really allow him to relax completely. Instead he pulled out his tip, before slamming right back in, groaning at the sensation, "Fuck, you … you are sooo … tight, Naruto."

Slowly turning from arousal to pain to pleasure, from the burning touch and the feeling of being filled, the tanned demon, groaned willingly. Surprised he had always denied himself this desire, the irritation at how badly the angels had tried to control him. He was melting, feeling hot and screaming wantonly, he didn't care about the consequences.

Welcoming his lover Naruto felt his tights tensing, keeping his partner in his grip. Growling at his mate's inventions the demon slipped out a little, before he thrusted back deep. Gasping wantonly the former hero arched his back, pleasure pulsed through his body, his stomach bulged at his touch. He was already lost in this sensation, his mind tempted at the arousal cursing through him. And for a moment his eyes twitched, becoming clear, before they clouded over again, blown with lust.

"You know … _ngg_ … If I come in you … I … might get pregnant. Your body already turned to that of demon, and … and … with every bit of my magic flow-flowing … _ahh_ … into you, poisoning you … and contaminating your very soul … _ahh_ ," the raven smirked, pushing deep back into his lover, "What … what do you say … dobe. Won't … won't you give me … an heir?"

The idea of having his lover carrying his child was intoxicating. He would be so beautiful, filled with the proof of their love.

"Do it! M-my king … I … _ahh_ … I want y-your …", but the younger one couldn't even finish his words, when the bastard hit his prostate again, leaving his screaming and begging for more.

Releasing his last bit of powers his eyes turned completely black, the iris rimmed by a dangerously crimson ring. Trusting back into the warm, delicious body one last time, Sasuke emptied himself deep within his mate.

Screaming Naruto felt hot semen released within him, the feelings it unleashed like agony turning his view slowly white. Something was tearing not at his body, but instead at his very soul.

He felt his heart clenching and shattering with every swallow breath he took. Power overflowing him, compelling him to give in. There were voices in his head, whispers without words, temptations without meaning. He could literally feel the darkness, the energy that tried to merge with him. Playing with his mind, and corrupting his innocence.

And he foolishly tried to push it away, forced the passion that seemed to come from within him back.

So this was the powers his lover had warned him about. It was common knowledge that demons could tainted humans, although he had never understood how that worked.

Suddenly there were emotions he had never felt, memories he had never lived. He could see a young boy, maybe four or five, running through the dark and the rain. His face and clothes still wet from the blood that wasn't washed off yet.

Hate swept over him, the pain of betray and the faint sounds of a child crying were carried on the howling wind. The blond knew who this boy was, who else could it be, and he felt his own heart clenching with sorrow.

It was all their fault.

Had the angels never tried to interfere, nothing would have happened. Maybe Sasuke's blood would have never awakened, loved and cared by his family, and his parents would still be alive. And who knew, maybe he and Sasuke would have meet a different way?

Falling back, he felt the darkness increasing, its magic still powerful and eager. Again something was crawling into his mind, into the knight's heart, releasing its poison. He remembered the day he had prayed to his guardians, asking them for only one favor in his whole life.

The chance to go looking for his lost best friend. He didn't even ask them to be with him, just to make sure he was alright. But they had known the truth, and afraid he would figure it out, they had ordered him to turn away. Foolishly believing their concern was in his best interests, he had followed their wishes. Never dared to look for his first love, and blindly compelled to their commands.

But there was only one thing he could never do; betraying his own feelings. After all, they were the only reason that kept him going. So why was he trying to fight it so hard, was it just instincts?

Flashing his eyes, they constantly changed between blue and golden, before turning violently red. A low growl escaped his throat, forsaking his human soul. There was nothing left of his old life, nothing he would have wanted to keep or to remember. Nothing except one thing. This powers could change his mind all they wanted, but he would not allow anyone or anything else to meddle with his feelings again.

If this magic was to corrupt and taint him, he would give in, but he would take one last thing with him. And reaching for his companion with a shaking hand, the former human managed to place it around his partner's neck, pulling the pale man closer to him.

Already expecting it, the demon king had felt Naruto trying to fight off his magic. He wasn't surprised. It was instincts to try and survive, but he knew that there was no reason to fear his decision. His lover had already made his choice, and everything else simply didn't matter anymore.

However, he was startled, when the blond still had the power to pull him to him, sloppy kiss his lips. But that didn't mean he wouldn't indulge in the same passion. Pushing the smaller one back into the bed, he returned the favor.

Feeling the hurricane of emotions growing unbearable, his aching body felt heavy and tired. The younger one knew he wouldn't hold that much longer. And slipping into unconsciousness, he fell into a welcoming darkness, his eyes dropped dead.

~ooo000ooo~

Sensing his mate pass out Sasuke carefully gathered his precious fallen in his embrace.

Rearranging them on the vast bed, he pulled the beautiful demon closer to him. The king could feel the pulsing of their bond, beating strong and pulling powerful at his mind. His eternal companion, finally Naruto was all his.

It didn't take the blond long to resurface again from his hazed mind. Slowly opening his eyes, the former human didn't feel different. It wasn't like dying, or at least what he was told it felt like. No pain and agony, or the nothingness of slowly fading away.

There also wasn't a feeling of weightlessness, he was still firmly grounded by his morals. Maybe the guiltiness of humanity had left him, but the heaviness of his responsibility fully awoke within him.

The tanned male just wasn't a simple demon, he was the mate of their king, the queen of his whole race. They would show him respect, if they wanted to or not wouldn't matter. Suddenly Naruto understood the demonic society better. He had managed to ensnare the heart of one of the most powerful of them all, turning him mightier in return.

Closing his eyes for a moment longer he rearranged his thoughts. He could feel the angels' powers still within his magic, and the hatred that dwelled within him. It had always been there, however, he had never felt it this intense, never fearing it could overpower his real actions. Thinking about his humans, he understood for the first time what it meant to be different. He had never been fully accepted by his own people, believed to either be a blessing or a sign of bad luck it didn't come hard to forsake them, to abounded every thought of compassion, just for someone who wouldn't even except him in the beginning.

And flashing his eyes one last time, they lost their beautiful innocent blue color, turning to a soft golden ton.

Still covered in cum and sweat Sasuke, placing two fingers under his chin, pressing a hard kiss on his lips. His touches were possessive, stirring an unquenchable thirst within the blond. Reacting to his needs his eyes turned slitted, burning with crimson red. Welcoming the darkness into his heart, the former hero fell deeper into love, tasting sin, dulced ficus, the forbidden fruit.

Kissing along his right ear the older demon dropped his fangs, piercing his lope until he tasted blood on his lips. Yelping surprised Naruto was irritated by his lover. However, smirking victorious the pale man pulled back, removing one arm from his embrace and summoning a dark flame into his palm.

Curious the blond watched the demon king use his magic. Calling force his powers the raven haired male conjured a prism shaped crystal, shimmering blue and green in the fire's soft light.

Gasping the former human starred at the inconspicuous looking gem.

Daring to look up he caught the glimming of the azurite his mate was wearing. He knew what those stones were. Magically charged with demonic energy they were powerful sources when fighting. Everyone was a little different, however, what they all had it common was the strength someone needed to master to create them.

He shouldn't have been surprised that the older demons would be powerful enough to summon one of those. He had expected their king to be extraordinary strong, and even more dangerous, but this was far worse than he had first believed it.

Yet he felt aroused at the thought of such a powerful mate. And growling low the blond unleashed his own magic, dark energy forming around them both, protecting them from unwanted witnesses.

Flashing his eyes, the dark haired male felt the rise of auras, perfectly understanding his lover's reaction. It was even uncommon for demons to be powerful enough to create those gems. Truth spoken, many wore them, but only a few could summon them, making them even more special.

Smirking Sasuke leaned closer, brought the piercing to his earlobe and pushed it through the already small wound. The skin would heal instantly, and the gem's nature would make it impossible to lose it somehow.

Flinching unconditionally, it still hurt however, it wasn't as bad as he had expected it. Instead it felt warm. Warmth traveling from his lope to his ear, energy cycling through his body and merging with his own magic. Closing his eyes, a pained minute Naruto needed a moment to soothe his growing powers, forcing them back under his control.

Watching his lover, Sasuke saw he had chosen the right jewel for his eternal companion. It would increase his magic, help him settle better in his new body, and it would even protect him from those who meant him harm.

He knew his beautiful fallen was strong, but the angels wouldn't take kindly to his betray. On top of that he feared that his childhood friend could simply be attacked to weaken him.

"You are mine now, Naruto. My eternal love," the raven whispered, promising his chosen. Raking his fingers through his hairs, Naruto pulled the demon king closer to him, repeating his partner's action, and sealing their future with a searing kiss, "Just like you are mine, teme!"

 _~some years later~_

A young demon ran through the castle's corridors towards the background, carefully watched by sharp eyes. A vast building, the stones of the castle shimmering, while the full blossoming garden welcomed the three visitors. Majestic trees grew, flowers bloomed and glowed, their nectar deadly, but their colors beautiful.

The raven was dressed in a simple black leggings and a deep blue tunica. On one pointed ear he wore a diamond-shaped lapis lazuli, a gift from his beloved parents.

Fondly watching his son training his sword skills, like his father had shown him, the golden eyed demon smiled at the young infant he was holding in his arms. She was just three months old, his cherished daughter. Already a strong beauty, she eagerly sucked at one of his nipples, ever so often biting him with her little teeth.

He wasn't pregnant right ahead. Itachi had assumed he still needed time to adjust his body and mind to the changes. Instead he had woken up about two years later, dashing for their bathroom immediately, startled demons could ever get sick.

Their son Damion was their firstborn, their whole pride and their successor, a young teen worth his title of a demon prince. After he had been born, the young prince proudly grew up to become one day a more powerful demon than his parents. And maybe their people expected a lot from him, but it would only encourage him to become stronger.

Yet he still had to learn much, when another presence leaped into his moves. Skillfully blocking the young demon's attack, a shadow revealed itself. Powerful appearing before his son, Sasuke lifted the gasping raven into his arms.

Relieved from his first shock he welcomed his father's embrace, before the demon king closed in on his mate and daughter. Smiling encouraging he placed the young prince between them, before he moved down and place a long kiss on his lover's lips.

"What's wrong, my king?" he had picked that phrase up pretty early, after he had found out that it hadn't had any consequences on him. He might be the king's lover, but he held his heart, and he wouldn't bow to anyone anymore. Instead he loved it to tease the raven, knowing he would return every favor.

"Nothing, my dear. Just your lovely humans, still not understanding their fates yet. They say there are rumors of another knight, after the former one died. How stupid can they be?"

Naruto had shown himself in public, however his old kind seemed to misinterpreted his loyalty. He had forsaken his human life and his kindness, when he chose to follow his first love into darkness. Instead he himself had killed humans, and he had enjoyed it, yet they were still naively hoping for his help.

Even the demons had understood the difference. They all knew who their new queen was, who the dark skinned, golden eyed demon was, their king had chosen as his companion. And they only admired him for the strength he had shown on the battlefield, powers still meant everything to them.

While their king was worshipped for his mighty to even corrupt an angels' knight. Before them no hero had survived their temptation, getting killed like the fragile humans they were born from. But those two truly held the royal crown, stronger, more wicked and deadlier than anyone else.

They had once brought humans to their castle, testing both their king and queen. And what was told was gruesome. Instead of killing them the young queen had saved their lives, offered them protection and false hope.

Only afterwards he had thrown them out in the courtyard, mixing their food with demonic powers. They had screamed in agony and passion, when they got killed, their flesh teared from their bones.

And his husband had watched his mate plan, mislead and enjoying his game. He had done a wise decision, choosing their naïve hope for salvation.

This beauty was his, and when he pulled his lover into a searing kiss, the blond returned it with the same passion.

However, if the angels had really decided on someone to replace him, it would be fun to watch that boy crumble, knowing he wouldn't survive it. "What are you so worried about? They have lost their interest in me. The only thing that would delight them was, if I were to be killed, and that would be hard," his chosen reassured him.

However, shaking his head, the raven couldn't agree with his mate's unfazed behavior. Placing a small kiss under his ear he whispered near it, only for his companion to hear it, "You and our children are my whole life. I wouldn't survive if I were to lose any of you. Don't ever underestimate that, dobe."

Yes, Naruto was certain, whoever would be fool enough to try and kill him, would do better turning around and running. However, should anything ever happen to one of his most beloved person heaven wasn't safe anymore. His husband wouldn't rest until he killed every last angel he could find.

Smiling tenderly Naruto pulled his lover closer, placing one arm around his neck, he made sure not to hurt their daughter. "I love you too, teme. You and our children are everything for me," the blond whispered, before kissing his mate passionately.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Naruto** : Well that was strange *going over the script*

 **Sasuke** : Can't you ever write something normal? *shakes his head*

 **ChandraMe** : No, normal is boring *showing her tongue*

 **Naruto** : So are demons evil now or not *confused*

 **ChandraMe** : Well, kinda both. They do have their society, rules and all that stuff. They just hate humans – and angels. So if you are the prey I think you would always consider the other evil *blushes*

 **Sasuke** : In other words, you never planned it through *can't believe how stupid the author is*

 **ChandraMe** : Hey, I needed some kind of reason for you to get together *pouting*

 **Naruto** : You did a great job. Ne, teme. Tell her she did a great job *looking sweet*

 **Sasuke** : Fine. The story was great *at least I got my Naruto*

 **ChandraMe** : So yes. Whatever that was is over now. Hope you liked it, and I didn't confuse – or bored you too much *bows and leaves*

* * *

 **Author notes 2:**

Well, I always wanted to write something sincerer, so that's what it became. I actually don't have much to say, just that I listed all the "foreign" words and terms I used again.

Some might recognize some of the terms from different stories – don't know, it just popped into my head like that =)

I didn't arrange it chronological, instead after their items, so all the gemstones, clothes, translations, and armor parts are together.

 **Eusebeia:** Fear of God is the idea of living in respect, awe, and submission to a deity.

 **Dulced** : means very sweet in Latin, almost sickening

 **Ficus** : like the English word means Ficus in Latin

 **Dulced** **Ficus** : can be translated as "forbidden fruit"

 **Cuirass** : A piece of armor, forged of a single or multiple pieces of metal or similar materials, which covers the front of the torso:

 **Vambrace** : Also known as **_forearm guards_** are part of a suit of plate armor worn on the forearm.

 **Cuisses** : A form of medieval armor worn to protect the thighs.

 **Sabaton:** Or **_solleret_** is part of a knight's armor that covers the foot.

 **Quillon:** Also known as **_crossguard_** , or **_cross-guard._** It is the bar of metal at right angles to the blade, placed between the blade and the hilt.

 **Pommel:** An enlarged fitting at the top of the handle, used to balance the weapon and make it impossible to slip from the hand.

 **Justacorps** : **_Justacorps_** or **_justaucorps_** was a typical garment through the 17th and 18th century, originating in France. The Justacorps was like a frock-coat, worn over a knee-long vest, and with matching breeches (not used here - the baroque form of riding pants).

 **Jabot** : A jabot is a frilled or ruffled laced fabric, either sewed to the shirt or worn by a necktie around the collar. It was first used during the 16th century in France, and reappeared in different variations till the end of the 19th century.

 **Ruby:** A pink to blood-red colored gemstone.

 **Azurite** : Also known as **_chessylite_**. A soft, exceptionally deep blue copper mineral.

 **Beryl:** A mineral ranging from colors of green, blue, yellow, red, and white. _For Naruto's earing I used the aquamarine version, a light blue, sometimes green color._

 **Lapis Lazuli** : A deep blue stone, sometimes speckled with gold-colored _pyrite_.

 **Pyrite:** A mineral, best known as **_fool's gold_**. It's color various from pale brass-yellow reflected to tarnished darker and iridescence.


End file.
